Chaotic Outbreak Dark Fate
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: The continuation of Chaos Rising; Chapter 6; A lead up to the end. projectchaosrisng .com
1. Chronicles of Destiny

Chaos Rising:

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Six**

**Chronicles of Destiny**

Chapter 1 Beginning Of A Dark Destiny

"The Heartless have broken through the wall!" shouted a man; after a large explosion ripped through Hallow Bastion. "The Heartless? How many Heartless have broken through?" A young man with short brown hair asked to a passing by lady; "Fayt they say there are thousands attacking this time." Fayt turned away; beginning to run against the crowd. The nameless lady shouted to Fayt, "Fayt, where are you going?"

Fayt knew this was his chance to prove he was a hero. "I'll show all of them just how strong I am. I'll show them just what I can do!" Fayt was determined; he dodged through the crowd of people running for safety. He arrived at the destroyed Bailey; the wall had been broken wide open. Hundreds of Heartless now poured in through the gaping hole.

"I can do this; this will prove I'm worth something," Fayt thought, running forward grabbing a metal pole near by. Fayt gripped the pole tightly in his hands; he jumped off the top of the Bailey, coming down on Armored Knight. The knight like Heartless, simply raised its sword; stopping Fayt in the air before pushing Fayt back with ease.

Fayt's back hit the wall as he fell down; dropping his make shift weapon. When suddenly three new characters came from the postern. "Hey that kid is in trouble!" shouted one as another quacked in; "we have to save him." The Armored Knight pulled its blade back as it was poised to stab Fayt.

Fayt gritted his teeth as hate built up in him, boiling in his mind; he cursed everything he knew. The blade came forward; the point aimed at Fayt, but he was determined to survive. He gave a battle cry; putting his arms out in front of him stiff as boards. The Heartless blade traveled forward as Fayt closed his eyes. when a metal clashing was heard.

Fayt opened his eyes to see that he was no longer empty handed, but some kind of blade. "Is that a keyblade? There is no way that kid is a keyblade bearer!" shouted one of the voices, originating from the young man. Fayt was smiling from ear to ear with his new weapon firmly in his hands; he could feel power running through his body. "This is the power I have been waiting for all my life! This will finally end all of my problems!"

Fayt screamed; easily pushing the Heartless back into the opposite wall as it was destroyed. Fayt was just laughing now; the power running through him was exhilarating. It was everything he had ever desired. "Hey there! My name is Sora and over here is Donald and Goofy; what's yours?" shouted the young man from a far.

"Why would I tell my name to lowly mortals, I have more power then a God. To think you have the right to talk to me;" Fayt said; turning and running off out into the Grand Chasm. His mind was set; he was going to save his town from this menace.

Chapter 2 I am Destiny

Fayt ran down the path to the Great Chasm; Heartless jumped at him with Fayt easily and effortlessly swatting them away. More came at him finding the same fate; with their lives being claimed by the new warrior with no mercy for anything. "This power is incredible! But I only sense more power, and the harder I fight the stronger I get. I will never stop gaining power; I am a god."

Suddenly bursts of water came from behind Fayt; he turned to see the boy he had met before fighting some man commanding the water with his Sitar. Fayt just turned back running down the path, easily defeating Heartless large and small. Fayt ran past Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, and Tifa crushing everything in his path; looking for a true test of strength to unleash the power within him and prove his worth.

Each of the fighters wondered who this new keyblade bearer was, and where he came from. Fayt looked at each of them; his determination was strengthened by the thought of surpassing these supposed heroes. Fayt was so tired of others making him feel weak and useless, but now he had power; and his strength was growing quickly to epic proportions.

Later Sora had found his way through the swarms of Heartless with the King, Donald, and Goofy all by his side; they ran into the great chasm only to gaze upon a single lone warrior with hundreds of Heartless around him. Fayt already stood there waiting for more Heartless to attack; Sora ran up to him wondering just who he was. "You have to get out of here! It is way to dangerous for you down here so leave while you can."

Hundreds of Heartless stood before the heroes, not moving at all; almost deadly silence. Fayt looked angry shouting into the sky above him; "Give me a challenge! I don't want to waste time with these guys if they are not going to try! Give a challenge worthy of a God!"

Goofy suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs "Hey!" He pointed to a portal of black energy that brought a figure in a black cloak forth. The figure removed his hood revealing his white hair and face. Donald shouted almost instantly behind Goofy; "It's the guy who is not Ansem!"

"You mean it's his nobody" Goofy replied. "The leader of organization XIII" Sora commented.

"Now I remember; the leader of organization is Xehanort's nobody!" the king said before he summoned his keyblade; he gave no pause before running towards Xehanort's nobody.

The Heartless surrounded Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Fayt. Fayt laughed as loud as he could; "This is more like it! A real challenge; this kind of fight is what I need to evolve and allow my strength to grow! This will be worth my time; prepare to die cretins." Sora looked at Fayt weird; "have you gone nuts?"

Song Halo Theme Mjolnir Mix

Fayt looked at the army of Heartless that were all jumping around; slowly moving ever closer towards him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had all ran forward; already deep within the army of Heartless. Fayt was smiling ear to ear; the battle to come would be more then a test for his new power. He was enjoying this moment; and now was the time to prove his worth.

Fayt looked at the weapon in his hand and another appeared in his other hand. Fayt looked and laughed at his enemies; almost in an insane fashion. "You want to fight a god; you all are no match for this god. This will be too easy for a god, and with every runt I beat my power grows. Everything I fight does not stand a chance, because Fate has decided the victor; me. The simple reason is I am Fate; I am destiny! I make everything's destiny, and I can sense all of yours. There is nothing any of you can do to stop me from rewriting all of your destinies. I finally have the power to change things for my benefit; but the funny thing is I want MORE!."

Fayt yelled giving a fierce battle cry; he ran forward throwing a blade as it destroyed Heartless upon contact. Fayt two handed his other keyblade with a death grip; he jumped into the air, spinning as he came down on Heartless. They quickly turned back to darkness in the wind; Fayt went back to single hand attacks with his keyblade.

His other hand motioned in the air and the airborne keyblade turned around. It turned back through the air; the blade smashed back into Heartless crowd. The blade shifted direction with each flick of Fayt's hand. Fayt laughed; he could feel the blade and the knowledge appeared in his head like he knew all about his abilities.

"Power surge! Let the power Destiny show that it the absolute force." Fayt cried out when his body surged with dark purple lightning; striking everything in a 20 foot radius. While Heartless struck by lightning disappeared instantly upon being touched by the energy. Fayt now stood there with long angelic purple wings; he laughed maniacally, "I got my wings; yet I feel even more power inside me. It waits to be awakened, so let me awaken it."

Fayt's new wings stretched before firing twenty feathers into the air; each feather formed a new keyblade identical to the two that came before it. Each keyblade followed its master's commands to go forth and destroy; they all flew off in different directions seeking Heartless near and far. Fayt was able now to command them with his mind, and he could sense each creature's supposed fate and altering as he willed.

While blades quickly moved through the army slicing hundreds of Heartless every minute, the blades passed each of the other heroes. Fayt continued the onslaught with no mercy; he ran towards more Heartless. This time when he jumped into the air a Surveillance Bot Heartless charged its weapon firing it at him; the beam passed through Fayt.

Fayt's image faded as the attack blasted through him; but the diversion aloud Fayt to teleport behind him smashing the small airborne into a squad of armored knights. "You are all fools to think you could come close to hurting me? You cannot fight an absolute force like me. Bring me a challenge worthy of my power!"

Fayt flew forward landing on the ground; he tucked his wings bind his back when he landed. Fayt charged forward parrying any blade which came close to his being, before ending whatever tried to injure him. Fayt loved every demise of his opponents, and his power grew beyond what he thought possible.

He flapped his wings taking off high into the sky; he threw his last keyblade into the air. Fayt whipped his hands around, and he motioned each keyblade together. They swarmed enemies destroying far more then Sora and his friends could have ever hoped in such a short time frame.

Fayt summoned all his Keyblades back to him; they circled around him waiting for his next command. Fayt span in the air; the keyblades flew out in different directions from his body. They all flew into the ground; creating a perimeter around the remaining five hundred Heartless. Fayt clenched his hands; purple Lightning appeared into his hands as he clenched his fists. The lightning then traveled to each of the keyblades before spreading from one Heartless to the next; connecting each of the creatures of darkness.

Fayt gave one last battle cry, before every last Heartless exploded. The large battlefield now completely emptied of every last remaining Heartless. Fayt floated slowly to the ground laughing under his breath at his own magnificence. "I am simply a god amonst insects. Is there no one who could possibly give me the challenge I disserve? I will grow stronger, and everything shall respect and fear me! Now where could I find a more worthy opponent? After all quality over quantity."

Fayt looked across the battlefield at Sora; all of his keyblades returned to his side floating in the air. Donald, Goofy and Sora were all together now, and Fayt knew what was next. He grinned from ear to ear as he began to walk forward to the next battle.

Pause to let song end

Chapter 3 Sora and Destiny

The wind blew gently through the gorge past Sora; his hair moving slightly with the breeze. Fayt was slowly approaching Sora; he was looking forward to another fight. Sora looked at him; "thanks for the help back there. That was a ton of Heartless, and it would have been tough without you."

All of Fayt's scattered keyblades returned to Fayt's side; hovering in the air. Fayt grabbed a keyblade from the air; whipping his arm out, pointing his blade at Sora. "So are you a worthy opponent for me?"

Sora looked at Fayt, Sora examined him before questioning; "you want to fight me? Why?" Fayt smiled devilishly; beginning too circle slowly around Sora. "Are you slow? I want to fight you because you look like a worthy opponent. Every time I fight some one it seems like I get stronger each time I use my power. So naturally, the stronger opponent I fight, the stronger I will become."

"But you're one of the keyblade bearers; shouldn't you be on are side?" Goofy questioned holding his hand against head; almost like he was having trouble thinking. Fayt looked at his keyblade; "this piece of junk? No, this is not my real weapon. At first I thought it was my destined weapon, but I was so incredibly wrong. I disserve a weapon that is as wild and unpredictable as I want it to be."

Fayt yelled at the top of his lungs; the keyblades all glowed a bright pink before being crushed to dust. Fayt laughed; pink wave of energy began travel from the crushed keyblades dust. Fayt began to glow with a pink aura; his voice echoed as if there were two of him. "It was my aura that willed the weapons to me. It just happened to pick these flimsy weapons from a place in this galaxy. So are we going to battle, because you really do not stand a chance against me. I control every thing through the power of destiny."

"We don't have time to deal with you; so just leave us alone," Sora yelled. Fayt chuckled to him self; "You can make time for this. Everyone must respect a god after all!"

Fayt lunged forward, slamming his fist into the ground in front of Sora. Sora flew backwards, landing 5 feet back. Sora looked up shielding his eyes from the dust and debris; he looked up in time to see Donald and Goofy go flying by, off into the distance.

Fayt emerged from the dust; the aura around his body had formed two large claw weapons. One was on each of his hands; he looked at the keyblade bearer exclaiming, "is that all from those friends? Way too easy for me, but I'm not interested in weaklings. My aura is full of surprises; apparently it forms what ever I desire. This is a real weapon; I doubt a keyblade could win, but we shall soon see."

Fayt's aura circled around his body; forming a single great sword in his hands. "This should do quite nicely. After a fight with you, I shall be so much stronger. Are you ready? This will be over quickly, so just do not worry." Sora smiled; lifting his blade at Fayt. "Funny that is what I was thinking."

Song HALO 3 theme song

Both warriors starred at the other; their blades poised to strike the other down. The wind blew gently by; whistling through the gorge. Fayt smiled; stretching ever so slightly, waiting for his opponent to strike first. Sora accepted the invitation; running forward, striking with a downward slash.

Fayt moved his blade up; blocking the swing with ease, before forcing Sora back with a single slash. Fayt leaped into the air, coming down on Sora with incredible force; their blades grinding together. The grinding caused small sparks of energy to fly off the blades; the force pinning Sora down to the ground, giving him no way to escape.

Sora was held firmly down by the force Fayt was exerting; lightning fell from the sky, causing Fayt to move away. A shield followed behind the first lightning bolt; flying in from a far. Fayt swung his blade knocking the shield into the distance. Donald and Goofy came over helping Sora up; "Let's beat this guy" all three said together.

Donald began by launching a barrage of lightning attack against Fayt, while Goofy pulled out another shield. Goofy immediately threw his new shield at Fayt, while Sora moved forward with his sword ready. Fayt dodged each lightning strike before knocking the shield back to Goofy.

Sora came towards him; slashing with all his might. Fayt turned his body, following through with his slash. The two men met with force; the impact of the blades sending both sword bearers back, across the ground. Fayt flew up into the air; his blade glowed with its own purple aura. "I'm glad you are at least putting up somewhat of a fight. I think I should stop playing around and kill you."

Fayt flew high above the battlefield; he aimed the tip of his sword at his enemies. The blade fired long narrow blasts of energy. The beams landed in front of Donald and Goofy; causing massive explosions, sending them flying into the air. Fayt now turned his attention to Sora, launching a barrage of blasts all around Sora. The battlefield quickly became engulfed in fiery force.

Sora ran at top speed before using his quick run ability; now easily dodging each explosion with his speed. Fayt cursed the fighter; quickly charging his blade before sending a single huge blast downwards into the ground. The explosion tore the ground apart; Sora used his quick run, before jumping into the air. Sora's high jump ability sent him high into the air; quickly following with Aerial dodge.

Sora's body cleared the blast radius with ease; Fayt scowled, before swooping in. The fighters met with their blades; Fayt pushed Sora down to the earth with a single slash. Sora landed hard against the earth; recovering in time to see Fayt flying in for another attack.

Sora leapt into the air; meeting Fayt's blade. Sora met with Fayt's blade multiple times; the two fighters met each others slashes. The final slash separating the two fighters with the opposing force. Sora continued twirling; causing a magnet effect, sucking Fayt into the field.

The magnetic field exploded sending Fayt back; his body whipped around till he faced Sora. Fayt's blade glowed purple; ready to fire another blast into Sora. Fayt charged his blade; a lightning bolt traveled into Fayt. Fayt's blade diverted slightly; the pain of the lightning bolt present in his body. The blast traveled harmlessly into the air, exploding in the upper atmosphere.

Sora landed by his friends; standing tall thanks to the aid of his friends. Fayt crashed into the ground; quickly getting up. Fayt laughed; "I'm not done yet. Give me all your power! Stop patronizing me and fight me with all your strength. If you do not, then I shall kill you."

Pause to let song end

Sora looked at him; his friends at his side. Sora looked at him in disbelief; "Why are you so interested in beating me?" Fayt smiled as he spoke; "how could a mortal understand my reasons. Show me your power."

Song Rage Awakened

Sora shrugged; Sora, Donald, and Goofy put there hands together; "let's finish this fight and go help the king!" Sora exclaimed. Light consumed the three fighters; a surge of power traveled across the battlefield. The light faded; Sora stood holding a keyblade in one hand, another keyblade floating by his other hand. His clothes were now yellow and black; and his power had easily tripled.

Fayt did not say a word; he just smiled at the fight he knew was coming. Fayt stretched again, "You still are no match for me, come on;" giving his opponent an open invitation to strike first. Sora did not wait this time; moving in at high speeds. Fayt had no time to dodge as Sora crossed his arms; bringing both swords across Fayt's chest.

Fayt flew back into the air; landing firmly on his feat. Fayt's great sword ripped apart forming two new broadswords. Fayt jumped forward, matching Sora's earlier speed. The four blades locked into place; all blades unable to move. Sora responded by jumping into the air, taking Fayt with him.

Sora used his best version of Aerial Dodge; Fayt was sent flying into the air by the force of the spin. Recovering quickly, Fayt flew back towards Sora. Both fighters met with fierce slashes; each slash and stab was matched by their opponent. The two swords of each fighter continued to used; continually meeting an opposing sword.

Sora finished his combo by shouting to his opponent, "It's over!" Sora began to spin in a circle; drawing Fayt in close to the vortex. Fayt beat his wings hard, trying to stay away from being sucked into the vortex. The force steadily grew, leaving Fayt to slam his two blades together; a beam of energy formed in the center of the blades.

The beam traveled towards Sora; the impact sent Sora towards the ground. Before hitting the ground, Sora flipped while still airborne. Sora landed safely on the ground; quickly jumping back into the air, his blades at the ready to strike.

Sora crashed into Fayt at an incredible speed. Fayt was pummeled with a barrage of keyblade strikes. Sora was merciless with each blow; not allowing his opponent a single chance to break free. Sora finished his combo of strikes by doing a forward flip. At the end of his move he brought his blades down onto Fayt, sending Fayt into the ground.

Fayt bounced on the ground; allowing time for Sora to land on the ground. Sora swung his keyblade knocking Fayt back across the ground. Fayt came to a stop jumping back up, ready for more.

Fayt twirled his blades; circling Sora looking for an opening to attack. In an instant, Fayt ran towards Sora with his blades to his side. His slash trying to match Sora; both fighters found their sword strikes matching the other. Fayt was ready to bring both his razor sharps blades around and end this fight; turning to find a single keyblade blocking the path of his sword.

Sora moved his free hand upwards; the spinning keyblade smashed into Fayt's chin. Fayt flew upwards into the air, and at the mercy of his opponent. Sora followed soon after landing multiple keyblade strikes. Fayt's body was smashed and beaten by each strike of his opponent's weapons. All of the blows came too fast for Fayt to break free.

Sora ended his barrage with another Vortex. Fayt was at the mercy of the vortex this time; completely snared by the vortex. The vortex suddenly exploded; leaving Fayt to fly off on a tangent, helplessly into the ground.

Sora landed transforming back to normal; his friends once again at his side. "Look you're a really good fighter; but you go the wrong attitude." Sora finished speaking; Fayt rose up from the dirt. "I am so superior to you in everyway; I do not need your pity."

Fayt readied his two blades; preparing to run towards Sora. Fayt began to run foreword, when a woman with grey hair appeared before him. "So you are the Weapon of Destiny; why do you waste time on this mortal. Your creator would love to see you again; come with me and not only will you meet her, but you will become more powerful then you could imagine. All you must do is serve my master for a single task."

Fayt look changed; showing an immediate notice to the offer. "How much power will I get?" The woman smiled and laughed, coxing Fayt even more; "All the power you could ever desire. You just must step through this portal."

The woman lifted a finger; creating a grey liquid pool in the air. The woman walked through the portal; leaving Fayt behind. Sora ran to the other side of the portal; "Stop, don't listen to her. That is not the right way, join us. We could use someone with your ability."

Fayt turned his head over his shoulder; "You could huh? Well she made me a much better offer, so I will choose power. You better hope we never meet again. Because when I find my strength; if I meet you again, you shall suffer."

Fayt's head turned back to the portal. Fayt walked forwards, fearlessly and unafraid of what waited on the other side. Fayt passed through the portal; the portal disappeared shortly after.

Sora stood in the gorge, worried about Fayt's future. Donald pulled on his arm; "Sora let's go see if we cannot help the king." Sora left with his friends onwards; giving one last look back to where he had fought Fayt.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."


	2. Chapter 1 My Goal

Chaotic Outbreak

Chaotic Outbreak

Exia of Destiny

Dark Fate

Chapter 1 My Goal

"Jenova is here; I can sense her power. She is amonst these people, and she owes me a reward for aiding her. I will collect it; no matter how far I have to go to get it. I will surpass you Jenova, and then everything will bow to me! The question is where is Jenova… I guess if nothing else I could have some fun in this world; after all… I disserve it."

Looking out; Fayt looked across the world he had stumbled upon. "Wow this world is so feudal; hopefully that means there are warriors that can give me a challenge. So far it has been so hard to find a challenge… ha; cannot wait till I'm strong enough to destroy worlds. It just takes too long to long to hunt down everyone; on the other hand… it's great for my power level."

Then Fayt stretched his arms as high as possible; an eerily creepy smile came across his face. He gazed down across the rather large village; suddenly a large explosion ripped through part of city. "Well; well… There might actually be someone worthy of my time. Ahh… Sora; what are you doing right now…? Saving the world; maybe you went off and found some heroes reward. Being good is no fun; why should I not use my power to get what I disserve?"

"Funny… I though all of the Exia were creatures that were pure good. Funny to see you are so different…" Fayt immediately turned around to see three men standing nearby; all of them cloaked in black. Their identities completely sealed from Fayt's eyes, but he did not really care. "So let me guess; you are the new enemies here to kill me, and I guess you went after the others to… That is a real shame, but I do not care, but if you could take care of one in particular."

"It really bothers you that the Exia of Light is that strong; it does not matter… we know quite a bit about you; except what you hope to achieve?" Fayt then bent over from the overwhelming sensation for laughter; he continued to laugh for minutes before finally settling down. "You know about me…? That is good since that must be about my past; because nothing else matters to me besides power… That and making the people who hurt me suffer for what they did to me."

"You know it funny that we have been sent here to kill you; it is getting hard not for me to like you… you are almost as heartless as we are." Again Fayt laughed, but this time much more controlled. "Yeah I get it; I know exactly what you are since I have been near them before. You are a Nobody; all of you, but you are much more advanced… You are Organization thirteen. I guess Balance brought you back because he figured you could kill us… funny since Sora beat you; I'm not really that threatened by you…"

"That is interesting; I though Sora beat you as well… if that is the case then you should know that we are even stronger then we were then. But I want to know if you truly hate your brethren that much…?" A short snort was given from Fayt at first, but soon he decided to open up; "listen I could beat Sora with no hands… still yes I do hate my family; if you would even go so far as to call them that. Especially Brett considering how strong he is… I truly do not have any clue how you could beat him, but I want you to make him suffer."

"So you do have an attitude; funny I heard you were becoming an emotionless warrior. Still we will deal with him, and we are not here for anything else other then to destroy you…" Then Fayt turned back to the feudal city; "I will do what I please… My power is beyond belief, and I'm only interested in finding Jenova. She owes me and I intend to collect fully… she has a power beyond belief, and I want it!"

"Jenova… she is a force that you could never hope to achieve in al your life, but we will eventually take care of her to. You have no idea what else hunts all of you, but you are not the real threat. Balance is only interested in the Exia of Light… Balance is interested in using him for a purpose. Sad that Balance is not interested in you…"

"Balance is interested in him… DANM HIM!! It should be me that Balance wants; that guy is the definition of what I hate. He has a dream girl, riches, power, smarts, and everything that I desire. I only hope that soon he fails, and that he suffers. I will continue to fight forever; until I am strong enough to destroy that. I will become so powerful that I can take it all away from him; then give it back and take it away again."

The two cloaked members that were quite till this point stepped forward; one took the lead, and walked up to Fayt. "The hatred in this one is strong… Funny to think that we have to kill him; because I'm starting to like him. Seriously this guy is amusing; I mean sounds like he will go take the Exia out before we do." The older sounding man stopped when the first man put his hand out to block the path; "do not forget why we are here Xibar."

"Would all of you just shut up; I have no intentions of killing the Exia unless something else happens. Quite frankly I like that they will be making your; brought back lives a living hell. Trust me they will, but if any of them make me angry then I may just help you out. Killing them right now would do me no good; my hatred for them will not make me go challenge them. Now I'm just making excuses; the fact is that I want to seek out the strongest, and challenge them because…"

"Because; every time you fight Fayt… your power will grow depending on a few key factors. Your power will only grow every time you fight; depending on the strength of the warrior you fight, or the amount of strength you fight with." Then Fayt actually looked right at him with a look of surprise that Fayt rarely showed. "What do you mean…?"

"You did not know about the true origin of your power; it is not so simple as just fight and your power doubles… each Exia has a fatal flaw. Light needs to be with people, or his power can not possibly grow, but his mind will eventually lead to his downfall. Each Exia does have a weakness, but it is funny that you hate the Light; since eventually the curse he possesses will lead to his downfall."

"Now that news may actually make me smile, but tell everything you know… Mr.?" The leader of the group removed his hood to reveal his face. His face had a menacing look with yellow eyes, and his long blue hair all even intimidating to Fayt. Fayt noticed the scar on his face, and he was smiling at Fayt. "How nice that you respect me, but pleasantries aside I would love to tell you everything… it could prove to be beneficial to me it the long room."

"My name is Saix… do not get me wrong though; the information I'm about to share is since this will make things more interesting for us. You however are probably interested in this next little bit of information. You see Brett's body will eventually be unable to handle the amount of power, and it will break down. So do not worry, but there are secret reasons why everyone is so interested in Brett…"

Then Fayt's ears perked up; "really… so why does everyone want him?" Saix then let a short quick laugh; "it is because of his healing powers. He has the power not only to heal, but to sever links that were placed to keep a person in place. With that link completely severed; a person could do what ever they want. After an eternity; Balance wants Brett for his own purposes… but as a puppet; regardless you want to know of how everyone evolves don't you?"

With a quick not confirming Saix's suspicions; he decided to begin the deluge of information. "Amusing that you are not jealous anymore; keep that information till you feel ready to share. Still you know that Brett's strength comes from his friends and his love. When he feels those things are threatened; his power grows exponentially. This is excellent for him since he has the girl of his dreams, but onto the others…"

"Each Exias' growth comes from something related to their element… Water is ever growing stronger so long as he is learning. Knowledge, Information, Strategies… it does not matter. Each piece that he learns will increase his power, and that knowledge leads to a never ending evolution…"

"Lightning is by far the most interesting since his is not something like speed. The more he acts like energy… the more he will grow. If he continues to push him self beyond what he should… if he can find that second wind, and continues to push himself; then his power will grow. It grows to an amazing for each ounce of energy he uses, but still it is hard to get over that hurdle. Still his power could grow very quickly…"

"The Exia of Wind is another curious one; each time he uses any of his abilities he will evolve. Depending on the strength of the ability, or even how hard it is to use; will determine the level of growth. Darkness is simple; for each enemy that falls by his blade; by his hand… will increase his power. Depending on how strong the enemy is; that Exia grows by an amazing fraction of his power."

"And then last there is you Fayt… You are the most complicated one of all of them; not because you have an unusual way of growing, but because of who you are. You crave power, and yet you do not even understand that your attitude will kill you. You grow stronger with each fight, but it is so much more… the strength of your opponent, how much effort you put in, and even the strength of that persons destiny. If you can find someone with all of that; then your power will grow in a single massive jump."

Then Fayt started laughing, and Saix looked at him with a displeased smirk. "Thank you for all that information, but with all that information; it really only makes my choice even easier. You see I have sensed the presence of someone incredibly strong, and I have no interest in fighting the three of you. I want to fight someone like that, and there is someone here who can give me that kind of a fight."

Each of the three cloaked people drew their weapons; Fayt looked them over. One had two strange guns; another one had a large red and black strange sword; Saix stood there with a massive blue sword, and a serious tone about his persona. "This fight is not an option for you Fayt; you see regardless of what you may be able to for us… our orders are clear, and you have to die…"

"Get over yourself Saix; I will not waste my time on you." Then Fayt started moving backwards till he fell of the cliff, and disappeared from sight, but as he did a few short words were heard. "I will only ever go after the strongest opponents ever…"

The two remaining cloaked men removed their hoods to reveal their faces. One had brown slicked back hair with a muscled face; while the other had grey hair and a black eye patch. The large brown haired man looked to Saix; "so he fell for it. Now we just have to wait for him to be weakened, but why would you tell him all of that Saix? What good could come of this; I would rather just crush him."

"Laxaeus… this way is simply insurance; because we cannot afford to fail. Balance wants him dead because of his possible level of power. This way I have insured that even if we fail at first; that down the road he will go after others. He will fight a force that he cannot handle, and he will be weakened, and if worst comes to worst… then we have just turned him against the other Exia… that is why we simply did not crush him."

Xibar then walked up to Saix and patted him on the shoulder in a congratulatory fashion. "That's the way to do it Saix; not much fun for us, but still going to be fun to exploit later. Besides going to be a hell of a show from this point on… Wonder if he will put up a fight later. For some reason; sending Axel after the Exia of Light seems like a bad idea to me…"

"Stay focused Xibar, and you as well Laxaeus… we must play the game properly. Leave the others to do as they please; we will not fail in our task, and one way or another… Fayt will fall by our doing…"


	3. Chapter 2 My Fate

Chapter 2 My Fate

Site updates:

-Redesign Complete (slimmer and easier to navigate)

-Butterfly Effect Open

-Preview of next chapter for each story

-Updated Characters Listings

-Major Redesign

Chapter 2 My Fate

Landing firmly inside the city; Fayt looked around to see if anyone was following him, but nothing was anywhere. This street was deserted; all the feudal homes seamed to have no one in them. The dead silence on this perfect day was eerily strange, but Fayt was hoping to get some kind of insight to what he would be up against.

After a few seconds of analyzing his surroundings; Fayt began moving further into the city. He continued to walk for a good ten minutes, but nothing; no people or anything even close to something that could be used to warm up. The white tower ahead of him shown in the light from the perfectly clear day, but it was still so far away.

This time was being used by Fayt to get ready for the upcoming fight; what ever was up there had a powerful presence. It was exciting, and yet it completely eclipsed Fayt's power. Still he was only encouraged to continue towards the prospective fight; it was also terrifying, but this was Fayt's test. If he could even survive this fight; the rewards would be beyond belief.

Every single thought of doubt was silenced in his mind by a single thought; his aura. The aura that continually protected Fayt was always there. It would protect him, and to Fayt it was invincible. With this power of his; he silenced all thoughts of doubt in his mind. Never had he needed to use any of his other forms to this point, and there was no need. Still they slept within Fayt; all of this was only causing Fayt to believe that he could not be defeated.

The ever slow walk towards this omnipresent power was slow, but Fayt felt no need to rush the inevitable. This fight was going to happen regardless of how long he took, and the best thing was that Fayt had definitely homed in on the most powerful thing in the whole world. This was surely going to be the best fight ever.

"Hold it right there!"

Fayt stopped and turned his head ever so slightly around to see three men in black robes. He was nearly at a large blue wall that separated him from the white tower, and this fight between him and these unknown men; was little more then an aggravation. Fayt decided to play along; this would answer what to expect from some of this world inhabitants. "I would stay out of my way; unless you want to die right here…"

Each of the robed men moved to slightly unsheathe their weapons; Fayt could only chuckle at the thought. All of these strange men only had kitana's; it was hilarious to Fayt since he had yet to reveal his latest choice. Then he tuned back into reality, and listened to the idle threats. "This man must be with the other intruders; you are ordered by the soul society members of squad four to surrender."

No response came, but Fayt just stood there smiling; that forced each of these squad members to draw their weapons. Then Fayt decided to finally respond; "so this is what this world is. A simple bunch of swords, but alas I'm not here to fight you; this will serve as little more then an aggravation for me. Still if I intend to get any stronger; I guess I will have to claim your lives, but since you are so very weak… I will have to overdo it to get any stronger at all!"

Fayt's arm reached up to the sky, and the still young members of squad four watched. Now they were starting to fear this man; he was slowly revealing his own power level. It was becoming overly frightening; especially with Fayt's wicked smile, but then he decided to push onwards in terrorizing his victims. "I can see all of your destinies… and let me say; all of your destinies are the same. And your destinies are to die at my hand!"

Then Fayt's hand came down, and with a single pink flash; a massive sword in his hand. The smile across Fayt's face struck terror into the young warriors. They started to quiver at the sight of his massive blade; the edge of the blade was lined with smaller teeth like blades, and this massive sword was terrifying.

A single twist of the handle, and the small teeth like blades rotated round. The sound coming from the blade ripped through the air, and Fayt's smile never once faded from his face. "You should probably run… not that it will make a difference."

The young warriors could no longer stand there; the overwhelming aura was sweeping them away, and they turned and fled. Fayt just laughed for a moment; watching them run away. It was amusing, and Fayt took the time to let a powerful aura encircle his blade. His soon to be victims directly ahead of him; running in a straight line, and Fayt raised his blade high in the air. "Nothing more then an aggravation…"

The blade was brought down by Fayt, and a wave of energy tore through the street. One by one; the young men were swallowed up by the energy, and disappeared. Each one screaming in fear and pain; while their bodies disappeared into the stream of energy. Fayt continued to watch and laugh with no thought of what he had done. "This is it; this better not be all this world has to offer…"

From the cliff; Saix and his companions watched; taking in the destruction. "That dude is actually pretty strong; he destroyed a good portion of that street with a single attack." After speaking; Xigbar used his eye to focus in on Fayt's smiling face, but lost his focus when Saix spoke up. "Fayt… clearly you have no idea of the meaning of sedulity. I cannot wait to see how you fail; then we shall claim your life."

Fayt could only admire his handy work, and the strength boost from the battle was surprisingly generous. Then he turned his attention to the cliff; his eyes making out the three men from before. "Hope you enjoyed the first act, but the show is not over yet. Just don't think that I could not have destroyed this entire area…"

Looking back to the destroyed street and houses; Fayt lost interest in gathering anymore information. This had been so easy that he considered it a waste of time. Now Fayt turned to tall wall; it was the last thing separating thing, but Fayt had wasted enough energy. There was no point using his energy on a wall; not that he thought much of killing those young men, but Fayt could feel no sorrow in is action.

A quick look up the massive wall, and Fayt took a single last breath. "This is what I wanted after all… still… Why am I even hesitating right now?"

A moment passed before Fayt decided to simply shake off the feeling. What ever it was it had grinded his relentless quest forward to a halt, but now the feeling was gone. With a blinding purple flash; Fayt stood there with two massive purple wings attached to his back. "I will not be forestalled by a stupid wall!"

With a single trust; he shot up through the air; it only took a few mighty beats of his wings for Fayt to arrive at the top of the wall. His feet touched down, and he looked to get a much better idea of this inner sanctuary. Scanning was difficult from the buildings, but it mattered little. He could sense all the people with minor destinies scurrying like vermin, and it disgusted Fayt.

Then he zeroed in on a powerful presence that he had felt earlier; it was what Fayt had dreamed of. This man's destiny was so strong, and tied in with so many others. His aura screamed power, but it was so suppressed, and Fayt's senses immediately picked up on the suppression. Everything about this fight was making Fayt happy; he would not die here, and his power would grow beyond what he imagined; truly it was what he wanted.

A single thrust of Fayt's wings, and he was already gone; so fast that he almost instantly vanished. The targeted man walked slowly down the street unfazed by the fight that had taken place. He had had no trouble with his last fight, and now he needed to attend to his own matters; unconvinced that anyone could ever truly match him.

Then Fayt appeared before him; lifting his sword to his target, and blocking his path. Fayt tucked his wings behind his back, and stared at the dark haired man; smiling at the battle to come. Despite Fayt's sword; the man felt no need to bother with this person, and started moving in on Fayt, and he reacted.

A quick spin of his body, and Fayt's sword cut the ground in a crescent shape; the black haired man stopped finally, but gave no response to Fayt. The non responsive opponent just stared at him with a blank expression; that was un-amused with Fayt. "I'm here to challenge you, and you will accept, or I will kill you right where you stand…"

Again Fayt's gestures gagged no response; Fayt watched the man stare into his eyes. This was unnerving, and aggravating him from the lack of respect; this man was not going to provoke him. Fayt wanted a real fight; if only to make him stronger. "You should not disrespect me; my name is Fayt. I am destiny it self, and you will respect my power. I challenged you to a fight, and I'm not going to leave without it; now answer me."

"And who exactly do you think you are to demand this of me?" This emotionally neutral statement; devoid of any emotion was what Fayt was hoping for. "I see no reason to waste my time with an opponent such as you. You who has done nothing worthy of me even recognizing you. All you have done is aimed empty threats my way, but none of them hold any water; for if you could sense my strength; you would know to just leave now."

This statement by it self was amusing to Fayt; when ever he had done something like this; it had always led to a fight. Fayt could tell this man was cold, but figured antagonizing would bring the true fight out. "I can sense your strength, and it's not impressive, but who are you to just turn me down? You must think you are something special to act like this to me. You see; well I'm not even human, so I don't really care what you think; you will end up fighting me no matter what."

"Human or not; you do not act like this to anyone from the Kuchiki clan. You should learn to respect your superiors; you do not even look like a soul reaper."

Then Fayt lowered his blade, and looked at this man with a cocky glare. "So I guess you are not that good; you couldn't even tell that I'm not from this world. Seriously if you cannot tell that; then you are not that good, and you cannot even sense my power either. I guess maybe I am that good, but I have to ask. Should that name mean anything to me… seriously?"

"So you are not from this world; you are indeed interesting if you do in fact have more power then you are letting on right now. I do not sense you being that much of a threat to me, but you are most definitely different from all the other people here. So tell me; are you here to save my sister…?"

"You have a sister; why would I care about some girl that I have never met. You are the one I'm interested in; all I care bout is a fight. You see I just want to get stronger, and the best way right now is to go through you. Something that I can accomplish; all I want… is to fight you, and prove my strength."

"Do you really think that much of yourself…? I can see right through you, and you should know that this will be a fight to the death. I will not grant a weakling like you a second chance. You have no idea what I'm capable of; so I ask this of you… Why should I; Byakuya Kuchiki grant you the honor of fighting me?"

"Well Byakuya; because I will not let you escape or rest till I get this fight… You may think that much of yourself, but you should not underestimate me. I have fought things that you could not even begin to imagine, and every time I have survived to fight again. So let us not waist any more time; you will fight me now… just the two of us, and you can try to kill me!"

"If that is what you want, and you will hound me relentlessly… then I have no choice but to show you the error of your ways…"

Instantly Byakuya vanished; leaving Fayt shocked at where he had gone. He turned to look around, and Byakuya appeared in front of him, and landed his sword into Fayt's chest. Fayt just stayed there stunned at his raw speed, and his opponent stood there; un-amused with much of aggravation Fayt was. "This is the difference in our abilities… you could never have hoped to have put up a fight against me."

Song Firelight

Then Fayt let out a small enough sigh that Byakuya even took notice. "You really cannot tell my power…? I thought you said you were better then that; because you should make sure your opponent is dead before you comment."

Byakuya glanced down to see a pink aura that firmly held his blade back. Upon closer inspection; the blade had not even come close to killing Fayt, and Byakuya backed away quickly to watch the aura fade. "That was a nice trick, but my aura will not let me die. Now it is my turn…"

Before Byakuya could react; Fayt disappeared, and decided to leave his opponent no time. Fayt appeared to his opponent's side, and smashed his sword into Byakuya's side. Fayt watched with glee, but the blade passed right through. Again his older opponent moved in an instant catching Fayt off guard.

The force of the blade sent Fayt back across the ground; till he eventually stopped. The pink glow around the region of impact faded in time, and Fayt laughed. "So you are fast, and you have some abilities that have power… What good are they if you cannot even break my aura… besides; you have not even seen this."

The blade in Fayt's hand melted into a new form; while his arm moved up. At first Byakuya did not know what to expect, and then a blast of energy shot forth. Barely having the time to react; Byakuya moved and blocked the beam with his sword, and landed firmly on the ground. "You get it now Byakuya…? There are things inside of me that you could not understand. You are at the disadvantage; because you have no idea what to expect!"

Now Fayt began laughing, and fired again, and again; covering the area with blasts of energy. The endless barrage went on for minutes, and then Byakuya used his flash step again. Closing in on his enemy, but this time only found air, and that voice of his opponent returned. "Get it yet…? I have abilities that you cannot fathom; how can you hope to beat me; when you keep using the same move."

Another shot fired out of the dust, and Byakuya easily dodged this attack. The cloud of dust faded so Byakuya could see the smoking rifle that Fayt held firmly in his grasp. His other hand was lifted, and a long blade formed in it. It was thin, but had a glowing edge, and Byakuya had picked up on the energy blade's special powers.

"You know what is truly amusing; is that you are already having trouble, and I have not pulled out my other abilities yet. This is going to be fun, and I thought you were going to provide a real fight, and now… I'm going to kill you!!"


	4. Chapter 3 My Fight to the Death

Chapter 3 My Fight to the Death

Chapter 3 My Fight to the Death

Song Controlling the Iron Beast

Fayt stood there, and just smiled at Byakuya with murderous intent while he enjoyed the situation. "You know what is truly amusing; is that you are already having trouble, and I have not pulled out my other abilities yet. This is going to be fun, and I thought you were going to provide a real fight, but now… I'm going to kill you!!"

A second later, and Fayt was already closing in for a kill. His blade met with Byakuya's, and the clash sent sparks flying with the clash with the sounds of grinding metal. Each was pressing in with a good portion of his strength, and yet Byakuya looked to be in complete control of the fight. He leaned in and stared Fayt down like he was still just an insect. "Do you honestly think that you can match me…? That aura will fade, and when it does; you shall beg for mercy."

The emotionless statement was followed by Byakuya bringing his sword slash through. The force sent Fayt back across the ground; still standing the whole time, but the force was amazing. Fayt even had decided to show some respect, and spoke in an emotionless tone as well but it was hard for Fayt to keep up the tone. "Not bad; finally you are actually trying, but don't underestimate my aura. It is invincible, and will never be broken by any one!"

The force and determination in Fayt's voice; showed he was a strong determined young man, but Fayt was still over confident. Scanning over his opponent; Byakuya could not find any fault in Fayt's defense, but he knew noting was perfect, and this enemy needed to be reminded of that. "Do not dream for an instant that you have something that perfect; nothing in this world is."

The smirk that grew across Fayt's face showed no lack of confidence, and he could not believe this guy's words one bit. "How very profound, and you may be very right about that, but I'm not from this world!"

Leaping up into the air, and veering right for his opponent; Fayt swung the weapon he carried, and it transformed. The flash of pink light concealed it till it swiped across the earth; leaving a scar from the new massive blade. Fayt had a weapon that was only as limited as his imagination, but he never expected to hit his opponent with one attack.

Fayt turned his head to see Byakuya land behind him, and his opponent pushed off towards him. Not wasting anytime; Fayt turned, and brought the massive blade down into the ground. The blades caught while the fighters matched their strengths; both just trying to overpower the other, but finding it hard to gain a clear edge.

Finally the fighters' strength came through and the deadlock broke. The swords came down together and forced the fighters backwards. A single second passed of rest before the two rushed back in with their blades ready for another go, and Fayt entered into the match with a spin to gain extra force.

The clashing blades met with enough force to create sparks, either fighter knew what would come with a loss and they had no desire to lose. Byakuya kept his calm dignified composure while Fayt was gritting his teeth with rage. Fayt was so angry with how easily this man was keeping up, and it only fed his determination.

These two were so incredibly different, and yet shared the same determination. Byakuya had other plans for Fayt; testing him to see if he could be a worthy opponent. The determination was there, but Fayt still was behind in terms of strength but not in determination.

A quick thrust of Fayt's arms broke the deadlock between the two with a twist of surprise. The unexpected action taking Byakuya by surprise, and the moment seemed to slow down for a single instant. Fayt took the chance to flip his sword using his wrists; the blade morphing the rest of the way for Fayt to make another slash.

The next slash came so fast that it nearly knocked the blade out Byakuya's hand. The speed behind that attack just showed the problem behind letting this fight drag on. The longer Byakuya waited; the more resourceful Fayt became. He was starting use his powers with more skill then strength, and it was quite the shift.

Moving backwards after clearing the last attack was easy with the speed Byakuya possessed. His flash step letting him clear out so he could regroup. The act was nothing more then an act of a coward at first till Byakuya just stopped down the road. His face showing no fear or weakness even when he began to speak in his deep voice. "I see that given the opportunity; you could become a great fighter, but you are too dangerous to be left alive."

The words rattled Fayt's soul, leaving him to wonder if he misjudged his opponent. It was impossible since Fayt could see everything that Byakuya could bring to this battle. Still Fayt wondered why he could feel a new power coming into play. It was too late to escape now but Fayt had no intention of leaving, even after when Byakuya spoke his next phrase. "I will not give you the chance to become a greater threat; my Bankai shall scatter you to the winds, and no aura shall be able to protect you."

"We shall see…"

The zanpakutō of Byakuya was left to hang in his hand for a moment. Then releasing it; the sword dropped right through the ground. The effect spreading out, and almost seeming to transport them to a new dimension; surrounded by glowing black light. Byakuya kept his reserve and stared to speak only a few short words; "you should feel honored…"

Fayt's nerves were suddenly shot while his opponent continued to speak. "You shall now have the privilege of experiencing my true power… the power of bankai…"

Glowing swords surrounded and made the area completely enclosed. The pink glow lighting the area and making it all the worse for Fayt's nerves. The feeling that this new power was coming to light, but there was no way to keep a power like that concealed so well.

Could it be true; was this a power that Fayt could not stand against, but then the fear faded. Fayt would not back down, not after all he had already fought through. He readied his glowing sword, and let his aura fully encircle him. Charging forward with all his might; Fayt was ready to strike down his enemy. Byakuya started his attack with a single word to initiate his most powerful attack. "Scatter…"

Then Fayt could no longer move forward at all. Byakuya's power must have activated and was now suddenly pushing back; the force coming from no where. The sensation of his aura being ripped apart by small flashes of light that took on the illusion of fallen cherry blossoms. The number of cuts from what ever was attacking; was too many to count, and all robbing Fayt of his ability to fight back.

All of Fayt's concentration focused on holding out, and out lasting the attack. The longer the attack continued; the harder it was getting while the blades sliced through his aura. It never let up; all the slices slowly moving deeper and cutting quicker then Fayt's aura could regenerate. The seconds passing feeling like an eternity, and Fayt looked at Byakuya who was just standing there.

No emotion and no real expression across his face, and that is when Fayt gave in. The first cut scrapped across his chest, and the aura was gone. Not only had the protective Aura faded, but Fayt's determination. Even after all the small attacks; they kept coming, but this time through Fayt.

Each blade a small piercing pain while they passed through his body. Still Byakuya showed no mercy to his opponent. Even if he respected Fayt's determination; he would not show any mercy. The pain grew while thousands of slick tiny blades destroyed Fayt's entire body, and the fight was over.

Then the attack stopped, and they returned to the perfectly clear day, but Fayt could not see. His face torn to shreds of its former appearance, and his body ravaged by the small blades Byakuya had used. It took a few seconds for the damage to sink in, and blood burst from his body. Fayt dropped to his knees and held onto his sword for support; out of breath and defeated.

Everything was a blur with Fayt's eyes being cut and scared, and he could only breathe through his mouth. Breaths were muddled and weak; frequently cut up by coughs of air and blood. Fayt could not understand how he had lost at first, but maybe he hesitated to long with an opponent he knew nothing about.

Foot steps could be heard moving closer to Fayt, but all the strength was gone along with the will to continue on. Byakuya was impressed to see him still alive, but expected no less from this opponent and he decided to show his respect through his words. "You should feel honored; no one else has ever lasted close to that long against the power of my bankai… You have impressive abilities, but you are still no match for my power; be glad I leave you with your life. Now that you are crippled; you will no longer be a threat to anyone again…"

Byakuya started to leave, and passed Fayt by with ought so much as another word. There was nothing else that was needed to be said, but Fayt suddenly regained the spark that drove him. Something had grown inside him, and suddenly his power grew in a single epic jump and his overconfident voice came back. "You should have killed me; you will pay for this humiliation!"

The sudden jump in power caused Byakuya to immediately turn around. His opponent rose from the pool of blood, his aura now a dark purple emitting a massive amount of strength. Fayt's anger was peaking and his voice showing it when he spoke. "All you have done is made me beyond angry! I will be back, and I will take everything from you when I return; you understand!!"

The shout sent a wave of energy across the street and past Byakuya. The power transfer made small rocks and gravel levitate. Slowly Fayt's body began to flicker and disappear for moments at a time; his voice still clear for everyone to his opponent to hear. "You made a mistake… one that will cost you."

Then Fayt vanished leaving a small breeze to caress the still emotionless Byakuya's face. He considered his actions, but what was done was done and he sheathed his zanpakutō. If his opponent would return; then he would deal with him, but now he needed to deal with other matters. Still there was no doubt that Fayt could come back; a very worthy opponent.


	5. Chapter 4 Rebirth

Chapter 4 Rebirth

Chapter 4 Rebirth

Fayt dragged himself through the house he had broken into with his sword dragging behind him. Each step was agonizing and Fayt's sight was very impaired from the damage he received earlier. His fight with Byakuya had left his body too damaged to be used again in a fight, and it was a bitter sweet result. His power took an immense jump with that single fight, and Fay felt he finally understood his powers completely, but something else was aggravating him.

It was still a loss when Fayt thought it over in his mind, something he never could truly admit. He classed it as a tie in his mind, and next time he would be ready. Fayt knew his opponent now, and knew his abilities. Fayt could feel that desire pushing him to strive onwards towards his goals, still having memories of the past haunting him.

There was nothing Fayt wanted more then to destroy those he felt wronged him. Everyone that made fun of him for different reasons, who made a fool out of him, and everything that was wrong with his life. So many faces flashed back through his mind, and all of them were marked for death to Fayt. Each loss was starting to make Fayt doubt himself more and more, and now he just needed time to think the defeat over.

The house was vacant after Fayt had slaughtered the inhabitants without mercy. After this point there was no point to hold back any longer, his crimes were unforgivable and he had only to follow the course he charted. Fayt was very, very upset with his loss which was making himself doubt his skill. Every last portion of Fayt's ego was saying otherwise, and he was siding with the ego the more he thought about it.

Thinking over the people he had previously met only made the rage in his heart worse. People who had things that he should have, but never did he understand love. Growing up the way he did, he never understood anything about the feeling, and there was no one. No girl ever liked him, and never once could he remember an act of kindness towards him. All Fayt knew was power, and a power so strong that it was consuming him.

Standing in the vacant house, and looking back to the entrance; Fayt could barely see the couple he had slaughtered, but he figured it was there time. Nothing would stand in his way, or he might be the next to face a grim fate. The couple had answered the door, and they were so in love, but that emotion was foreign to Fayt.

He could not see any kindness anymore, and could not even detect such a thing through his scorned heart. Fayt was a broken man, and when offered help by the couple; was only to be considered as cynicism. They had been punished as they should, but in truth another couple had been robbed by Fayt and his lust for power.

Just standing there; Fayt could not believe in kindness or love because all he knew was power. He had made the right choice, because power would bring him everything he could desire. He would take his foes and enemies joys, and use them for himself. All doubt vanished from his mind, and now he needed to decide the next move.

While Fayt's eyes were badly damaged; he could still see partially, and he looked up and down his arms slowly. The new power that Fayt had received for his efforts in the last battle allowed him to move like normal, but it could not repair it. He could sense that his entire body was beyond repair, and unable to function normally. Now there was no turning back, but that was nothing since he never wanted to look human again.

Humans were weak and pathetic to Fayt; he wanted to be seen as a god since that is what he wanted. If he was to continue then he needed a new form and only one sprung to Fayt's mind. His tech form which was perfect; it had weapons already, and once combined with his newly powered aura would be hard to stop. With no rage form yet to speak of, it seemed to be the right choice to make, and then it was settled.

That point was when Fayt cast his human form away forever for the new form of his choice. A form that symbolized order and power, and was appropriately named the Destiny. "Tech form, now!!"

An instant after the loud shout, and Fayt felt no more pain what so ever. His human body was cast away for a mechanized form equipped with multiple weapon systems. It was just like the last time had fought with it, but this time Fayt would remain in it. All emotion vanished, and Fayt could only smile in his soul when he remembered what it was called. "The Destiny Gundam; yes, this will serve nicely… still I'm known as Fayt, but I will never go back to that weak form, and nor will I ever have too."

"So Fayt, you have decided to cast your weaker self to the shadows have you… it is good you are still the most promising of all the Exia…"

Fayt turned and let his news eyes adjust to the sight of Saix entering the broken into house. Saix was admiring his prey's brutality and was not surprised to see that

Fayt had in fact lost to the opponent, but he was much stronger then before. Fayt watched Saix admiring, and just had to play along with the game. "You already know I am, and no doubt you have realized my new strength… so where are your friends?"

Saix laughed both at the question and Fayt's bulky new form which was not much bigger then his human; however it was big enough to make it awkward in the house. "You have grown quite a bit Fayt, but I can still handle you easily… Do not worry about me, but what are your plans?"

"You still are a curious one, but fine if you want to know… I owe that man a rematch with a worthy opponent, and then I'm going to start seeking my revenge after that… I will make sure any one that makes me look like a fool, is dealt with. I can feel new power inside me, and I will use them to my advantage. You must still want to use me too kill the other Exia don't you?"

"Perhaps Fayt, but we have our own plan to deal with the Exia. You are nothing more then a wild card that I'm to keep in check. If you make our job easier then so be it."

"You make me sound like I'm nothing, and I have worked to hard to be considered a nothing any longer. People who get everything so easy make me so angry, and that rage fuels me to do unspeakable things… I hate people who have everything!"

"I wonder… it has been so long since I have had a heart, and now emotions are beyond me. You should be glad that you still have one Fayt, it can make you so much stronger."

"I have heard this before, and seen it when Brett fought for his girl and his survival. In my case my heart has only brought me weakness, and I hate mine. I will make everyone suffer, I swear it!"

"What ever you were is gone now, and perhaps that will make you the strongest. I, and the other members of my organization are ghosts that were created to kill you, but more then that we desire to be whole. You will help us in your own way Fayt, I'm not here to kill you, only to make sure you are still the exact same. Just keep moving Fayt towards your own goals, and exceed our expectations."

Fayt kept an eye on Saix even when he backed off and into a portal of darkness. He was gone seconds later leaving the mechanized Fayt to himself. Quickly Fayt used his aura to search the room to look for anything that might be spying on him, but there was nothing. Nothing was anywhere near him, and that left Fayt with a problem.

Not a single passed that Fayt was regretting what may be transpiring. He did not enjoy the thought of being the organization's puppet, something about that was very wrong. Fayt would not be anyone's fool, and if he finished off Brett then he might be the greatest fool ever. Many difficult choices had to be made since he could continue, but doing so had future consequences.

Minutes passed with no clear answer, and Fayt could not properly weigh his options. Then the answer presented it self to the young man, and Fayt could not contain his thoughts. "Both; I will get everything… no one should trust me, because I serve no one! I will use anyone I can, and get rid of both of my enemies."


	6. Chapter 5 Rematch

Chapter 5 Rematch

Chapter 5 Rematch

Wandering the streets of the feudal city was pleasant to Fayt; this time he knew what to expect. He did not fit in with anything in his machine body, but if anyone saw him they would hide instead of confronting him. The mechanical terror was so advanced and terrifying that it stole warriors courage away. No one dared challenge something so alien from fear of losing their lives.

Fayt enjoyed the peace and quiet of the dusty barren streets, but then again he would not mind if a fool challenged him. It would be nothing more then a chance to test out weapons and try his aura conjoined with the mechanical energy weapons. The endless possibilities of creative weapons was a complete thrill, but there was a greater thrill to be had. Fayt intended to test his armor and Aura against the full force of a Bankai.

In the last fight Fayt fell victim to Byakuya's Bankai from a careless lack of respect for his opponents abilities. He still had no intention of honoring his opponent, but now he knew what to expect. After fighting such a strong opponent he knew what the best of this world could do, and he would be ready. This time was not about anything other then the pleasing idea of revenge.

The journey was slow with Fayt only waking and not using anything else extra to move faster. Eventually he arrived at the same white walls that separated him from the inner sanctum, and again they towered like a massive testament in comparison to Fayt. It was nearly the same under whelmed reaction inside, but nothing was showing it on the outside in any way. A quick charge and his thrusters from his back sent him upwards to the heavens like a shot.

The wings along his back spread out at the first instant of flight, and a glorious multicolored light came out making it look like wings made of light and red metal. It took only a few seconds to reach the top of the wall and climb over it, and then it was time to hunt the prey down. The optical cameras acting as Fayt's new eyes could search anything for miles, and he did a quick fly by at super sonic speed, till he spotted his opponent a perched a roof top.

Once spotted; Fayt whipped around and fired his boosters taking him right over to Byakuya. Fayt however did not slow down and continued to go while drawing his collapsed sword. The blade then extended and lit up along the blade's edge before he slashed through the top of the building. Fayt stopped suddenly and turned to watch Byakuya land on another high tower, and then the two starred down their opponent.

It did not take too long before Byakuya had a hunch of who this alien device was really, but Fayt was the first to speak through his new voice. "So Byakuya do you recognize me…? I have to guess you do since there is only one like me anywhere."

"So Fayt you survived, and it looks like you have more power then before. I have to say you are continually disproving what I think someone like you should be able to do, but why are you here? You have already lost our fight and I have no interest in fighting you again."

"Really Byakuya how is that to treat a guest of your world; it is very rude to think you do not even consider me worth a second shot after I have become so much more powerful. I hate people like you, ones that think you are simply too good to be seen or even waste your precious time with me. If you believe I'm not even worth a second fight after what I went through, then it just proves that you are worthless to me."

No longer did Byakuya see that he could avoid a confrontation with Fayt; the last time he had spared Fayt which was an apparent mistake now. Also when Fayt had left he was displaying an much more heightened state of power and now that could be combined with his armor to make things so much worse. "If you want me to fight then say so; considering what you have gone through you are a worthy opponent Fayt."

"Flattery will get you no where with me Byakuya…!"

The cannon attached to Fayt's back lowered under his arm before extending and firing in a few short seconds. A massive beam shot out and clipped the top of the tower eradicating its existence with the massive amount of energy that came forth. The red beam continued long past the tower and shot off into the distance till it disappeared. A few more seconds later and Byakuya landed on the top of the white wall shaken to his core.

A few seconds of dead silence later though and Fayt began to speak again in his half human half machine voice. "You are a fool; I'm not interested in approval Byakuya… I'm interested in doing what I feel like. The last time I was looking for a good fight but that was only because I needed to…"

Instantly Byakuya was looking at Fayt in the machines body and listening intently. "You see I need more power if I'm to do whatever I please, and you helped me. My growth is not based on anything other then every time I fight; win or lose I get stronger depending on how strong my opponent is. Do you get it, I used you Byakuya, and you are partially responsible for what I can do now."

"You…"

"No you Byakuya can scowl and curse me all you like, but this time you cannot stop me. No matter what you think of me you cannot kill me this time even if you wanted. This time I'm not looking for a good fight… this time I'm looking to kill you and then I'm going to do what ever I please in this world, but I have to say you even rattled my spirits the first time we fought..."

"You made me doubt myself and that has not happened since my powers awakened a while ago. This time I'm not scared so I will let you take the first free attack against me. I think you know what you should be attacking me with… go for it and lets see if you can beat me again."

Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto and was almost happy to give Fayt the death he obviously desired. This time he knew his mistake and was still a little amazed that Fayt was so much more tactical then he had ever had gave credit for. "No one uses me and I will not allow myself to make the same mistake again..."

Again the bright sunny day disappeared while Byakuya's bankai started to activate. Fayt stopped hovering and touched down on the new floor only a few feet below him. It was the same black dimension Fayt remembered from before, and it would not be long before the key word was ushered. Slowly every last piece of Fayt's armor started to glow pink with such intensity and the overuse of Fayt's power even manipulated his synthesized voice to something much deeper. "Show me your power, and this time destroy me with one shot!!"

Byakuya could only guess that Fayt had been lost to power and that he had to be stopped. This time Byakuya would not let Fayt off with any mercy and would destroy him, and it would all begin with one word. "Scatter…"

The zanpakuto was released from Byakuya's hand and disappeared into the black ground below. Fayt put all his weapons away and just stood there confidently with his aura completely covering every inch of his mechanical body. The aura was ready and stronger then Fayt could have ever hoped it could have been. Then in an instant the sensation of a thousand tiny blades cutting at his aura returned.

However this time Fayt stood up to the attack with no problems. It truly was an amazing sensation to be attacked nearly a thousand times every instant. All the blades were cutting deeper and deeper into the aura the exact same as before. The only difference was that Fayt was not showing any struggle. He stood there normally while his aura worked hard to keep the tiny blades at bay.

Then all of a sudden Fayt started to get pushed back the same as before, and Byakuya figured it must have been his weight that aloud him to oppose the attack. For a mere instant Byakuya even let him self believe that this was over again thanks to how foolish the eager fighter was undone by his own thoughts that he was superior. He turned to look away from what would be another gruesome scene but then the dark dimension was lit with a bright pink light.

Inside of the mechanical shell Fayt was smilling and laughing at how he had been right. The last time it was his weapon which weakened his aura to much and that is why he had failed, but Fayt had only led the older warrior on to have a chance to surprise him. Out of the attack flew Fayt in his Destiny Gundam form with his palm glowing as he flew in an arc.

The aura protected Fayt and was not affected by Fayt's other weapons from his other form, he had found a new way to exploit his power. Byakuya turned to late and had his face caught in the machines grip. Fayt lifted him up and let his palm fire a energy blast that knocked Byakuya across the dark black ground even with Byakuya's attack still attacking him. "You know I hate this attack because it is a waste of my time, besides I like the look of my armor on a bright day anyways."

Fayt flew up and deployed his collapsed powerful laser cannon. It charged for a few seconds and fired a blast down onto the dimensions floor on Fayt's whim. The beam continued to apply pressure till finally it broke back into the bright sunny day a top the wall high above the city streets. Even Byakuya was shocked at how easily Fayt stood up to his Bankai and he could not figure out the reason why. "So Byakuya I bet you thought you had me, but I was jus playing you… you must be getting tired of me doing that right?"

Byakuya got up with a little bit of extra strength needed after that last attack. He took in the situation carefully planning his next move and noticed his zanpakuto lying on the roof smoldering from the beams power and heat. Byakuya already had a plan, but was to displeased with Fayt to hold his voice back. "Fayt that was a cunning move, but I'm not done yet. You caught me off guard but I will not be fooled again."

Slowly Byakuya walked over to get his zanpakuto when Fayt fired another blast of his cannon knocking the weapon far off into the distance. Fayt did not say anything and just held his cannon with one arm supporting the long green weapon of destruction. It actually shocked Byakuya, and he jumped back to watch his weapon disappear into he distance leaving him little to use.

The landing was a little clumsy which was unusual for the professional class fighter. Fayt hovered and did nothing else only glancing over at Byakuya at first till he could not hold back his tongue. "You see Byakuya, I played you and you missed your chance. You sparred my life and now I'm a thousand times stronger so it is time that I finish you!"

Fayt whipped his right arm back behind him as he yelled and then let his thrusters fire and drive him forward through the air. Byakuya stood there for a moment and flash stepped his way when Fayt plowed into the top of the wall with a fierce kick. The instant Byakuya touched down from his flash step came Fayt teleporting right in front of him with his long green cannon pointed to Byakuya's chest. "I told you I'm not playing games anymore, you got me!!"

The scream was followed by another large laser blast that spewed from the cannon and sent Byakuya flying through the air. His face was now so shocked by how he was losing to someone he underestimated. Again Fayt teleported ahead and caught Byakuya with his dark grey metal mist. The palm flashed a bright blue light in Byakuya's face and the blast of energy sent Byakuya down into the roof of the wall.

Fayt hovered above and drew his sword which expanded and lit up along the blade with pink energy. The point went straight to the dead center of Byakuya's throat and he was beside himself at how he had been beaten so easily. Fayt was ready to kill, but decided to be as cruel as he wanted to be. "Remember this forever; I am the god of destiny and I will not stop till I have everything I want. In short; I'm better then you…"

The words even caused Byakuya to cringe and become angry inside his mind, but it was over. Fayt backed the blade up to get a running start when all of a sudden he stopped and looked away to the distance. Inside the machine's shell Fayt was confused and angry. He forgot all about Byakuya and stared off into the distance angrier then he had ever been. "Why did… why Jenova!! Why do you give him everything and ignore me!!"

Seconds later Fayt disappeared and Byakuya was spared from an early death. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have lost. This time Fayt had been the better and stronger fighter, and for now it was best to leave it there. After all the time Byakuya had spent near the top of the best; it was a very different feeling being brought back down by a person he considered earlier as nothing.

Everyone could not say anything after that; Blair had been through a lot. Blair's head rested on his chest. Brett began to lead her toward the boat; once again they were together. Alexis jumped into their path; "There is no way either of you are going to leave like this. I will not let this continue Brett; Blair disserves the real you after all this… more then that I won't allow you to hurt anyone else."

"I do not know about the last part, but I fully agree with the weak human. Brett you are not leaving this island like that." The voice came from no where; suddenly a human sized machine came down from the sky. Brett knew who it was; he pushed Blair into Alexis who caught her. "Why in the hell are you here Fayt, and why are you in you tech form?"

"This is my form from now on; I only care about power, and also stirring up things to my benefit. I sensed Jenova's power, and here I find you, and you seem a little different. Now I'm going to take that power away from you before you destroy it anymore; you were not made for it like I was, and there is no way you should have what I asked for." Brett looked at Fayt with disgust; he summoned two wings and flew up to his level. "What do you mean Fayt, why would I destroy something so liberating?"

"What do I mean; your power of healing and light is corrupting the Negastream. Soon it will be destroyed and gone, and your powers of Light will be destroyed too which is just a super waste. Enough of this though; I'm taking it back even if it is over your dead body!" Fayt used his thrusters to move forward and he tried to grab Brett, but Brett evaded. Brett was finding out just how weak he had become; everything including summoning two wings felt nearly impossible.

"I will never give my power to you Fayt!" Brett finished and evaded again; this time up into the air. The wings flying power was so much weaker, and he turned to look at the scrawny mostly destroyed wings. Fayt followed; his attacks only steered Brett in the directions Fayt wanted. Brett could not beat him; he had to evade till he thought of a plan. Blair stood there amazed; she looked up to Alexis who was smiling, and her eyes were filled with hope. "Does this mean that…?"

Alexis smiled and nodded; Blair tried to apologize for doing what she did, but Alexis silenced her with a little squeeze to Blair's left shoulder. Blair was happy with the promise of things were going to get back to normal. Axel was not so happy though; "excuse me but Brett is still in danger. We have to save him; then we will deal with this other stuff later."

Axel readied his Chakrams to be thrown; he aimed till he heard another familiar voice. Axel dodged out of the way of two key shaped blades; the blades missed Axel and Brett's friends looked over to see a new man cloaked in black. "Axel I told you next time we met we would be enemies. Axel you are going down today!"

"Roxas stop this; I have to help Brett. " Axel landed and was met with another twin swipe; each keyblade met with a chakram. "Please Axel you are now a traitor; I hope this Brett is worth it. You are no longer my friend; you are my enemy; so die already!" The two broke the stalemate before continuing to slash at the other. Both could not get past the others power; their power was evenly matched, but Axel kept trying to end this so he could help Brett.

Fayt continued to pursue him; he fired his laser rifle to steer Brett in what ever way he felt was best. Brett's strength was non existent compared, and he could no longer run. Fayt gave a mighty thrust and snagged Brett face with his metallic palm. Fayt was leaving no chance; his grip tightened around Brett's head and soon he stopped struggling. The grey energy was being ripped from his body.

"What is going to happen to Brett? What about the real one I love, or this fake Brett?" Blair questioned with great concern in her voice. "Like I care? Once I take the energy this fake Brett will disappear; but I could care less really. The only thing I care about is that I finally get what I want…"

Axel heard this and summoned a great deal of his power; a burst of flame sent his attacker. The attacker was badly burned, and retreated into a portal of dark energy. Fayt had finished extracting the power; Brett hung in the air lifelessly. "Here take this lifeless doll and be happy I was merciful. You better pray he can find the way back; that other thing is gone; my way of riding one less thing like me because there will only ever be one like me."

The lifeless Brett dropped down into the ocean; Blair and Alexis both dived into the water. Everyone was hoping that they could save him; seconds later Alexis came up to the surface alone and empty handed. Time continued to pass; Fayt was still adjusting, but that did not matter to anyone. It was a good show to watch while Fayt adjusted to his new found change.

Half a minute passed; the bubbles stopped coming to the surface, and everyone else felt their hearts skip a beat. Suddenly Blair burst through the surface of the water with Brett. She swam over with Alexis and Brett over to the dock. Blair got out and pulled Brett out by herself; Alexis got out and all three were drenched from head to toe, but more important they were safe. They looked over to see Brett looking exactly like normal; they breathed a sigh of relief at the fact it was over for now.

"This is it, but Jenova you still owe me more…" Fayt disappeared into the air with no portals, but it was not important to any of Brett's friends. Blair got up and lifted Brett with her. She had no trouble lifting Brett which was a little surprising. Alexis walked over to Blair and put her hand on Brett's head; "he has a pulse. Let's get him back to your room; we can all dry off there."

"This is it; this… this is exactly what I desired, but… I don't want to stop here, and there is no way Byakuya will ever be enough for me now. I can't, no I won't; this is the beginning of the real story!"


	7. Chapter 6 The New Fight

Chapter 6 The New Fight

Take a look at our new site!

www. projectchaosrising .com

Chapter 6 The New Fight

It finally had happened for Fayt; he had got what he wanted the whole time. What he had extracted from the Exia of Light was what he wanted the whole time. Jenova's true source of power and what made her feared to anyone who knew her. The problem was not that it had any trouble melding with Fayt, but because of how weak it was in fact.

The Negastream that originally infected Brett was partially destroyed by the healing powers Brett possessed. All that time it had been wasting away in Brett, no where near what it could have been. The only reason Fayt had found out was a feeling that he got from being partly connected to the other Exia; it was a resource he had only recently discovered, and one that was hardly useful.

Now though Fayt had only but a small taste of what he really wanted. The power increase was small, but it was adding new abilities that Fayt was dying to try out. The most important was one that allowed him to just barely sense other sources of the Negastream. It was a lot to take in, but Fayt was resting now back in the world he knew to be home to Byakuya; he had all the time he would ever need.

The power was changing Fayt only slightly, and it was seen as beneficial to Fayt. He was not fighting the intruder but letting it in, and the deteriorated version of the Negastream would not take him over. For now this was enough, and Fayt could always figure out the abilities he gained as he went. The question was what he was going to do with the slight new power boost.

One thing was still left unfinished was his fight with Byakuya, and it was something that Fayt was finding his mind crying for an end. The fight was left unfinished, but more Fayt wanted to prove to Byakuya that he was something to be feared. Not even the threat of death had made the strong man show any fear, and it was very frustrating. Fayt wanted to feared and respected, because in his mind he was always a god, but that point he started to think about other things.

More then to be feared Fayt found him self inexplicably wanting more power, but not in a controllable way. The overwhelming lust of more power seemed to be the fix to every problem he possessed. Every thought suddenly became all about increasing his power above and beyond his dreams, and the more time he rested the more impatient he was.

It was at that very point that Fayt shut thoughts of revenge and power from his mind when a glorious ability came to light. Suddenly through a mental network came the knowledge of what Jenova knew. Information on history, techniques, and simply information that she had spent thousands of years collecting was now readily available and in a simple way to get to access it.

It was too much to all take in, but somehow it could be accessed by what Fayt wanted to know. If he wanted to know the information about what the Negastream was then he accessed it. Suddenly Fayt could even see what Jenova was truly planning, but that held little consequence to him. It was the Negastream that was allowing him access through the Negastream; somehow it had an interconnected network and it was leaking everything Jenova had in her mind.

"So that is where the real Jenova is… all this time and we have been fearing a shadow that is trying to bring the real thing back, and in the end it may not even be worth it… everyone else would be interested in this information, but I think there may be other things I can use this ability for."

Then Fayt started looking through virtual files on each of the Exia, and took in even the purpose of what they were designed for. Then he just stopped, too frustrated to continue when he read what was to be his purpose. His purpose was only to act as one of the eight needed to form the perfect weapon, and Jenova had not even believed in the project. The more information that Fayt illegally accessed let him know the true picture of what was happening and showing him the truth.

Fayt was beyond frustrated with what he had been intended for, and then looked for weaknesses of each of the Exia. Surprisingly there was nothing about any of the Exia behind their purpose and what would become of them. There was no reason why they had most of their powers, and it appeared they were mainly created only to grow and gain powers, but this in itself meant a lot.

It meant that Jenova had not imbedded them with abilities, minds, souls, or anything else beyond a purpose. This was too confusing for Fayt to continue thinking any longer, and decided to brush what he learned off for now. He could use it later if need be, but more importantly he was too bored to wait for things to settle any longer.

Finally Fayt got up off the ground and walked outside into the bright sunny and extremely hot day. The streets were like he remembered and the wind kicked up dust into the air, but still it was hot. Waves off heat created mirages off in the distance, but Fayt did not need water or anything beyond a challenge.

Wandering the streets again and the machine body clashed with the feudal era. Again the streets were deserted, the whole lower portion of the city seemed to be deserted. The hunt was still on, and Fayt found his new powers aiding his abilities to find out sources of power. In his mind he could sense multiple powerful beings everywhere around him, but none really were enough to draw his attention.

While he walked he scanned through hundreds of people near and far till something caught his attention. Something inside of him was different, and not in a way he had felt in a while. Finally Fayt let go and his armor all disappeared on nothing more then a feeling. Slowly more and more armor vanished back to nothing, and then Fayt looked down on a fully healed human hand.

"…No, this can't be real… unless."

Fayt's body was back to the way it was, but there was no way he could have done this by himself. He always could feel that destroyed human shell he casted aside for the cold machine version. His hair was normal brown and his eyes as well were that same shade of brown, and there were no noticeable side effects of the Negastream to be seen in Fayt's appearance or soul.

Fayt had only briefly used the network to study the Negastream, but he also had seen Brett to. Brett had his appearance manipulated and same with his soul. It was strange to see that Fayt had no repercussions, and then it hit him hard enough to speak out loud to his discovery. "He did it; he changed the Negastream… he took away all the negatives and left all the benefits of it. I cannot believe it, but no wait…"

Inside Fayt could feel this power was still incomplete in many ways, but it was more. Thinking back Fayt had taken what he thought was the closest thing to the Negastream but there was more. He had sensed something that was opposite and so he had left it. "So he is the next step; something else is working here… Arniath, no something more set us free, and no inside that Exia something new is growing… Brett, I owe you for this; I have never thought of thanking anyone, but this time even I know the truth… I owe you one for what I got, and I will repay you by setting you free."

For once Fayt actually did feel that he owed someone, and he had intentions of repaying him. He could not feel any anger, and it did not sit well how he had hurt his Exia brother. This new power was amazing, and one that Fayt could use to his own benefit, and then Fayt decided to step down a new path one that strayed away from his goals. "SO then; this is my true destiny; to change the world just like you Brett… we are the only two Exia that matter, and we will be the ones who matter in the end. But I will take the first step; I will not stop till I have the power to destroy you Jenova, and wipe her from history… forever."

Reenergized by the new goal that would still followed fairly close to the original goals, but this time with a purpose. He decided to keep his human form since he had it back, and looking down his clothes were tattered, and more importantly unacceptable for him. He turned to look at the empty house nearby and entered looking for some new attire. A few minute's later Fayt emerged wearing a brand new soul reapers outfit, and he liked it.

It was for most purposes a robe and Fayt loved the simple black styling. The foot wear was uncomfortable being made of wood, but Fayt could get use to it, and now all he had to do was find a new opponent. He needed to gain more power, and defeat Jenova to become a god now.

Slowly he strolled through the street while a cool gust blew by and through Fayt's medium length hair. For once though he was not really in much of a hurry since his power was searching rapidly for the strongest opponent he could find. It had to be the best if Fayt was to get strong fast and take down those who disserved to be destroyed. He took one last step before he heard a loud voice cry out to the sky with frustration. "Damn it; you are still out there, and you cannot even see how strong I became!"

The cry was enough to attract the young Exia's attention to a young woman standing a top of roof looking so frustrated. She screamed the identity of a soul reaper to the world, and Fayt was curious to the anger. She had a much more elaborate outfit symbolizing someone who was important, and her hair was short for a woman's and black as night, then two long white braided strands were attached to the back. Fayt was very curious and with his powers searching; there was no point in hurrying along and Fayt liked this girl just from her passion and decided to pose a question. "So why are you so angry…?"

The girl turned and looked at Fayt, but had no clue who he was. She had no time to waste on some random guy, and the look she had more then showed how she felt about Fayt. However Fayt was just buying time, and somehow felt that this girl had an important destiny that was tied in with the Exia in some way and he was not ready to give up yet. "Hey I was just trying to be nice; you seemed pretty mad back there and I just wondered what could be so bad?"

"Now you are patronizing me, and this is serious to me!"

"I don't like wasting time, it does nothing for anyone and I have to become stronger so that I can fulfill my destiny…"

The girl looked curiously at Fayt and suddenly found herself wanting to know a little more about who this stranger was, but she wondered if he really wanted to know. "Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know; there is something about you that I can relate to. I'm looking for someone as well, so why don't you tell me your story while I wait for this person? Oh, and my name is Fayt…"

The woman was actually starting to relate to Fayt, and she even let her guard down to talk to him. "My name is Soi Fon, and I'm only here because my mentor chose to leave me behind when she left. I thought we were really close, and then she never even asked me to come with her; you have no idea how terrible to feels to be betrayed by someone you thought you were close to…"

"You're right that I don't know, and you should be angry because of it but the fact is anyone like that obviously does not care about you. If you never leave yourself open then you will never be hurt, that is the only way to live."

Soi Fon perked her ears up to the bold statement, and she was listening to Fayt's every word. "I can sense your power, and you are pretty damn strong, and yet she did not even ask you to come. Unbelievable, I don't think I could forgive someone who would do that… I can tell you are destined for great things, so I can't figure why anyone who cared about you would do this."

"Don't you dare think you can trick me with flattery; I'm better then that."

"Actually I don't want to do that with you; because well it does not profit me. I don't think someone like you should have to be angry or should get treated like this. You seem a little like me, and that is why I won't bullshit you."

"How could you know what I'm going through?"

Fayt laughed and started to walk past her with a smug look; "listen I have been betrayed by so many people that I know this all to well. I can sense people's fates, and I know you are destined for great things; so stay strong and you will become a legend that no one will forget."

Soi Fon actually felt very connected to Fayt, but as she walked past she grabbed Fayt's arm. "You really think I'm destined for great things…?"

Fayt's instinct was to pull away, but he then caught a glimpse of her mentor and he would remember her in case he came across her. "You have a greater importance then most people I have came across, you really have no clue… Someone like you I want to meet again, and people like us disserve better."

For some strange reason Soi Fon actually liked this guy a fair bit, and deep down she wanted to meet this soul reaper again. She would indeed remember his face for their next meeting, and when she caught a wiff of Fayt's aura she was nearly overwhelmed. "You are so much stronger then me, I hope we meet again Fayt."

Fayt then suddenly caught the next opponent's positions that he was looking for. He passed by Soi Fon, but before he teleported he looked back at her with a bit of a smile. "I hope we do to, and trust me you are much stronger then your pathetic mentor. Stay alive; I like you…"

With that last boost of confidence given; Fayt disappeared leaving Soi Fon to experience the next gentle breeze by her self. She liked that guy, for some reason she believed him and identified him as an ally. She did want to see him again, but there was no doubt he was powerful, at least enough to keep the young lady impressed.

Fayt dropped down into a new dimension well hidden from the rest of the world, and looking around provided an amazingly dry view. It was all desert environment, but throughout the desert were hundreds of swords of different shapes and sizes. No two were alike, but Fayt's attention was drawn towards clashing swords, and there he saw his next opponent.

The orange haired teen was fighting some older man with a strange dark cloak, and there was more then one. There were many of the same older man, but then Fayt caught a glimpse of a woman with dark skin. "Soi Fon, I will make her pay for treating you the way she did. I actually like you, but perhaps all three of these enemies can give me a challenge."

No longer needing the cloak; Fayt let his aura out fully across the dimension drawing everyone's attention. Fayt summoned a temporary sword composed of his aura, and started to walk over towards his next fight ready to take on the strongest thing he could find. He stopped a few meters away and just stared his new enemy and then pointed his sword to the woman. "You both are going to spare with me, and neither of you have a choice in the matter."


End file.
